In the art of fishing lures, the advantages of fishing lures capable of attracting fish by the use of a rotating member which produces a splashing or vibrational effect has long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,408 issued to Bradley discloses a fishing lure having a propeller member mounted for rotation about a longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,357 issued to Helin discloses a fishing lure having a rotary blade mounted on a forward most end of a fish lure body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,059 issued to Puls provides a jointed sectional fishing lure having propellers secured to a cylindrical periphery of a center sectional portion of the fishing lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,008 issued to Sparkman discloses an improved spinner for use on a fishing lure having a blank made from a sheet of metal having lugs at opposite ends thereof bent at right angles and on opposite sides thereof, the lugs having hole there through for revolvably supporting the spinner on a supporting wire.
While these propellers and spinners are effective, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved top water fishing lure using a propeller/spinner and a creature bait to attract and catch fish.